The Western Infatuation
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Sabriel, costume parties, lap dances set in college!AU


Sam moved forward into the crowd, pushing past the numerous amounts of costumed party-goers. His brother had somehow managed to convince him to attend the university football team's costume party. This usually wasn't his type of thing.

Sam had been left alone to fend for himself once Dean had met up with his boyfriend, Castiel, on the dimly lit dance floor. Typical.

While elbowing a sexy nurse in the shoulder, Sam shuffled forward toward the bar. He plopped himself down onto one of the firm leather stools that lined the bar counter. He rested his elbows on edge of the counter surface and began to run his hands through his shaggy brown hair. His fingers bumped into the two short, stubby horns that were planted firmly atop his head. He was momentarily surprised at the touch of the two unexpected horns until he remembered that he was currently dressed as a bull.

He head a set of two pointed horns, a light-weight gold ring clipped onto his collumella, as well as a brown swaying tail that poked out the back of his trousers. To make the costume even more laughable, he was reduced to wandering around shirtless with only a pair of brown, skin-tight pants and black knee-high leather boots. He felt absolutely ridiculous.

Sam produced a loud sigh, leaning further into the space of the bar. He began to let his mind wander out of boredom. His attention was caught only when he heard a masculine voice clear its throat in front of him. Sam looked up, only to be greeted by a short cowboy with a pair of two breath-taking, golden eyes.

"Howdy, Partner, what can I do for you?" The cowboy nodded at Sam, allowing a quick smile to flit across his tender lips.

Sam took a moment to take in the man standing in front of him. He seemed familiar to Sam, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it with the out-of-place outfit the man was wearing.

The cowboy was wearing cow-hide chaps with worn brown leather boots overtop a pair of faded blue denim jeans. The man's pants were held up by a thick belt decorated with a thin line of rope, a fake pistol inside of a hip holster, and a large cattle-skill silver belt buckle. His chest was covered by only a tan suede vest with a gold sheriff star pinned over his heart. His erect nipples were barely peeking through the covering fabric. His skin and shining gold eyes were partially shaded by a rather large cowboy hat that matched his suede vest.

After closer inspection, Sam recognized those eyes— they belonged to Gabe, the short, quirky, senior running back on the football team that he's had a crush on since his admittance into the university. A hot blush spread across his face, causing his cheeks to burn red with recognition. He couldn't believe that Gabe was actually talking to him!

He had never gotten up the nerve to speak with the older male, but had always admired him from afar. Only a select few of his closest friends were aware of his obvious infatuation with the senior— Dean being one of them. Sam immediately came to the conclusion that he had been setup.

"You ok, man?" Gabe asked with a hint of a worried tone. He eyed Sam more closely.

"Clearing his throat, and finally catching his breath, Sam responded, "Uh, yeah, Sorry. I actually got'ta go."

Sam unsteadily rose to his feet, nearly knocking over the bar stool in the process before he turned to leave. He was about to take a step away from the bar when he felt a ring of rope catch over his head and rest on his shoulders.

"Hey now, where are you going so fast?" Gabe called to him, tightening his hold on the rope lead.

Sam didn't know how to respond. He was absolutely dumbstruck with his current situation. Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted when his brother, Dean, cut into the middle of the conversation with a loud chuckle.

"Hey, Gabe, this is my brother I was telling you about the other day." Dean addressed Gabe while nodding to his younger kin.

"Oh, so you're Sammy?" Gabe winked, licking his lips in an oh-so-suggestive manner.

"Um, yes, I'm Sam." Sam stammered to get out.

"Looks like I've got myself quite a catch, huh?" Gabe began pulling on the rope lead, forcing Sam closer to the bar. "Have a seat."

Sam obediently reclaimed his spot on the bar stool and watched as the petite cowboy began to crawl over and across the bar top. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the perfectly proportioned features slithering their way onto his lap.

"You know what they say; 'save a horse, ride a cowboy,'" Gabriel's voice was husky in Sam's ear. Sam could feel his cock start to tent under his already tight trousers.

Dean could obviously see Sam's undeniable infatuation with Gabe. He gave his younger brother a wink and took off back toward the dance floor to meet with Castiel. Sam was left alone and speechless with a half-naked cowboy straddling his growing erection. Shit.

"Big guy, I see." Gabe teased as he began to rock back and forth, and up and down on Sam's lap.

Sam gripped the counter's edge on either side of Gabe with both hands and gripped hard. Gabe continued to tease, keeping his rhythmic motion while he barraged Sam with long, wet kisses over his neck and lips. Sam's hands slowly began to move from their place on the counter to the smooth bare skin of the cowboy's hips.

Gabe leaned in close to Sam, removing his left palm from Sam's shoulder and brushed away the shaggy hair that covered the taller man's ear, "Wanna take this upstairs?"

Sam's eyes bugged out of their sockets for a second before he could respond, "Hell yes." He sounded confident and sure.

Gabe bucked up, tossing his head back and waving his hat in the air, "Yee-haw!"

Gabe lifted himself from Sam's lap and retook his hold on the rope lead, causing Sam to rise as well.

"You're in for the long haul, Sam. I'm going to ride you all night long."


End file.
